I Think I've Said Too Much
by We Don't Do Rhyming
Summary: Ally never expected her Friday night to go like this. She's having a regular night when Austin stumbles into her room, thinking Ally is a boy named Jake. As the night goes on, Ally discovers some things about Austin she never knew- and maybe some things about other people too. This will be a ten-chapter story. Auslly. Rated T for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Toppings (Cassidy)

**AN: Hello, *fans we haven't created a group name for yet!* This is Miranda and Sunsets, here with a new story!**

**We came up with this while messing around at Miranda's grandparents' place. Miranda was acting it out, too. **

**This is kind of serious, kind of not. You'll get it eventually.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Refrigerators are green,**

**Apples are white,**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming.**

**Without further ado,**

**I Think I've Said Too Much- Chapter 1**

**Ally POV**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: When he starts talking about pancakes, the butter is Cassidy.**

I had never expected my Friday night to go like this. I was supposed to spend it reading and writing songs, having a little me time while my parents were away. I did not expect that, at ten o'clock at night, Austin Moon would stumble into my room, drunk and thinking I was some guy named Jake.

I'm sorry, are you confused? So am I. All I can tell you is the events that led up to this:

_Flashback:_

_It was a regular Friday night in Miami. Since school was out, I had no homework to complete, and my parents were both away; my mom in Africa, my dad at some music convention. I had spent most of the day working at Sonic Boom. Trish came by, which was normal, but Dez and Austin never showed up. Naturally, I was a little worried about them, but I figured that they'd be back tomorrow; it was not their job to come here every day, after all._

_So, after I closed the store and I was back home, I showered and put on some pajamas. After blow-drying my hair and putting it up in a ponytail, I started reading this book called Why We Broke Up __***1**__. It was about this girl who was writing this long letter to her ex-boyfriend about the course of their relationship, and how it all led to their break-up. It was pretty good, all things considered._

_I had gotten about halfway through when I heard loud footsteps in the hall; thump, thump, thump. I tensed up; had I forgotten to lock the door? Who else would be in the house? Was one of my parents back early?_

_The footsteps neared my bedroom, and I was sure some murderer was in my house. I was sure that I'd been stupid enough to forget to lock the door, and I was about to meet my untimely demise. I know it sounds stupid and overdramatic now, but I was so sure of it then!_

_My door opened slowly and dramatically; kind of like it does in the scary movies, before the person gets killed. But it wasn't a murderer who stumbled into my room. It was none other than…_

_Austin Moon._

Back to the present

And there you have it. Austin stumbled into my room, mumbling something.

"Austin? Why are you in my house? How'd you get in?" I asked.

"I live here, Jake. Y'know, you don't get your own personal house." He slurred. "And I got in the same way you did; with a key. Thanks for keeping that spare key under the flower pot, by the way."

I remembered that I had told Austin, Dez and Trish where I kept my spare key. Actually, we all told each other. So, if you're looking to break into Dez's house, just look inside the hanging flower pots on his porch.

And, after Austin said that, I realized something: Austin was drunk. It actually made me kind of nervous, because we're only sixteen and I had no idea where he would get alcohol from. Also, if he had alcohol, he might be succumbing to the ways of stardom, which kind of concerned me. But, I decided to keep the lectures for until he was sober; maybe he'd actually remember them then.

After a few moments hesitation, I decided to play along with the whole Jake thing. I didn't know who the heck Jake was (maybe a cousin or something?), but it sounded like he lived with Austin, which was weird because I knew Austin lived alone with his parents… right?

"But why are you in my room?' I asked, assuming Austin didn't share a room with this Jake character.

"I'm in here 'cause I need to talk to you, broseph!" Austin said, his voice stuttering and stumbling. He then proceeded to amble his way to my bed and splay himself out on it.

"Mind if I sit?" He said, despite the fact he had already staked his claim on most of my bed.

"Uh… Sure?"

"Good!" He continued. "So… What did you want to talk about?"

"Um… I thought you wanted to talk to me." I stated. Jeez, talking to a drunk person is hard…

"Oh, yeah! So… I've gotz me a girl problem." ***2**

"What is it?" I asked.

Austin moved so his head was in my lap. "I'm sorry, would you mind stroking my head? I feel better when people stroke my head. It makes me feel like a tiny little puppy. I love me some puppies!" ***2**

"Umm… Okay…" I began awkwardly stroking Austin's head. It kind of actually felt like a puppy… Weird. "So… your problem?"

"Welp, ***2** there's actually kind of five problems. Six, if you count the girl."

"Speaking of which… Who is the girl?" I said curiously. Okay, so I wanted to know who Austin liked. He's one of my best friends!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You may be my broseph, but you're not my bromie yet. I'll tell you _after _you become my bromie."

"…How exactly do I become your bromie?" I asked.

"You listen to my story, buttface!" Austin giggled. (yeah, you read that right: he giggled.) "Hahaha… buttface."

It was silent for a little while. "The story?" I prompted.

"Right! So, once upon a time, I was a stack of pancakes." Austin started.

Wait… what?

"Yeah, and I was a pretty happy stack of pancakes. But one day, I decided I needed a topping! I wanted me some syrup. ***2**

"And I met this girl. And I thought she was my syrup. And I thought I loved her, because she told me she was the syrup. But she lied to me! She wasn't syrup; she was butter. BUTTER IS SHIT!***3** I DON'T LIKE BUTTER! And I realized that this other girl was actually my syrup. But it was too late! The syrup knew I was with the butter, so she thought we should just be friends, so I was stuck with the stupid butter!

"Haha… It's funny because I know the syrup was lying. The syrup wants me! I KNOW THE SYRUP WANTS ME BAD!" At this point, Austin got up and began thrashing around, shouting about how bad the syrup wanted him.

"Austin! Calm down!" I shouted. Austin began calming down, but he remained standing. "Now finish the story." I told him firmly.

"Right. So, the butter was a liar, and I hated her. I was so tired of her bull…" He looked to the side.

"So I eliminated her…" He picked up the shoehorn on my desk. (Don't ask why I had a shoehorn in my room… it's a long story.)

"WITH MY SWORD!" With that, Austin began waving the "sword" in the air crazily.

After a few minutes, Austin returned the shoehorn to my desk and got back on the bed, returning his head to my lap.

"So know you know the first part of my story… Are you ready to hear the next part?" Austin asked.

"I guess so." I began patting Austin's head.

"So…"

**AN:**

***1: Obviously, we do not own Why We Broke Up, or its plot.**

***2: Just saying, none of these are unintentional grammatical errors; they were made consciously to show the fact that Austin is drunk, and therefore does not give two flying *bleeps* about grammar. However, if you want us to stop doing this, shoot us a review or PM telling us so!**

***3: Sorry, butter-lovers.**

**Just so you guys know, this'll be a nine-shot; it has already been planned to be one.**

**So… Yeah. **

**Love it? Hate it? Think it makes no sense? We won't know unless you tell us! Please give us something acknowledging you read it. If you write on FanFiction, you understand how much each review means to us, even if it's criticism. **

**Just saying, if you are going to leave criticism, please make it constructive, or we might report you. Yeah… we just have that power. And no, we're not Will. and/or Justin Beiber.**

**That is all!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Miranda and Sunsets (Or, as Miranda calls us, MUNSETS.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Phones (Dallas)

**AN: Wow, you guys! We are so overjoyed to have 11 reviews on our first chapter! We literally were up until Three o'clock A.M. waiting for reviews. And we started writing this chapter at three A.M. too.**

**We'd like to shout out and respond to our reviewers. No offense, people who didn't review, but we hate you. (Lawls, jk. We love all you guys.)**

**Special shoutout to our first reviewer, ItsYaGirlTerTer! By the way, we also happen to think that Austin drunk is hilarious. We laughed so hard while preparing the chapters!**

**And shoutouts to our other reviewers:**

**Live17: That was pretty much our reaction to Austin being drunk.**

**Guest #1 (you'll know who you are when you read the response): Why to Africa? But we laughed when we read your review. We're glad we made you laugh!**

**Guest #2 (Hopefully, you know who you are): We're glad we made you laugh! Miranda's been perfecting the dialogue for a while now.**

**PeddieAuslly012: Miranda and I had individual comments for this one. Please read the two things below:**

**Sunsets: I get how you feel. Literally, every time I have to re-log in, I nearly throw my computer at the wall. And I really love the metaphors too!**

**Miranda: I literally never feel like logging in. I LOVE ROSS LYNCH! And I ramble a lot too.**

**xXxmagicalpanda00XxX: We're glad you found it so funny!**

**LoveShipper: You'll get why Austin is telling it to Jake instead of Ally in due time. ;) And the metaphors were really fun to make! (By the way, Miranda says she loves your stories :)) **

**Trying2StayHopeful: We actually hate butter. The saltiness doesn't really go with the fluffiness and whatnot. Sunsets' favorite Muppet is Beaker (or whatever his name is), and Miranda's is Kermit. We aren't allowed to put toppings on our chocolate chip pancakes because our mothers are super health conscious. And the Syrup might be Ally—you never know…**

**Micetta: We're so happy to have made you laugh!**

**Kriss: Thank you! Knowing you love it makes us smile. :)**

**Sparkle: You mean **_**both**_** of **_**us**_** are great writer**_**s**_**. Yeah, there are two of us. Miranda, *Miranda waves*, and Sunsets *Sunsets waves*. Nonetheless, thanks for the complement!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fudge is gray,**

**Unicorns are brown.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming.**

**And so, we present…**

**I Think I've Said Too Much- chapter 2**

**Ally's POV**

**NOTE: When Austin starts talking about cell phones, the evil phone is Dallas.**

Where was I? Oh yeah, the second story…

"So, then I became an iPhone." Austin continued.

Wait, what? I was just getting used to the whole pancake thing… Whatever.

"And I loved being an iPhone! But then I realized I needed some protection; I needed a second skin, a best friend… I needed a case.

"So, I found this really cool case. It turned out that the case was also the syrup! I HAD FOUND MY FREAKING SYRUP! The case was really cool; it sparkled and said SWAG on it, and it was super fabulous.

"But then, something even worse happened… The case got a crush on a different iPhone!

"This iPhone was a dick. It looked like one, it acted like one, it talked like one, and it even smelled like one! I don't know how my beautiful Swag case fell in love with that … _thing_ in the first place."

Okay, this story made even less sense than the first one. I didn't even know that was possible, but… here we are.

Austin got up and began pacing again.

"And the Swag case wouldn't stop talking about how _dreamy _and _adorable _the iDick was, and it was so annoying!" Austin stopped pacing and looked to the side.

"I was tired of his bullshit…" Austin trailed off, glancing toward the shoehorn on my desk.

_Not this again…_

"So I eliminated him…" Austin picked up the shoehorn.

_OH GOD NO NO NO NO NO NO… Who am I kidding, he's going to do it no matter what._

"WITH MY SWORD!" He began running around, thrashing the "sword" around. This time, though, he ran out of the room.

_Where is he going? _I wondered, pushing myself up from the bed to follow him.

After walking down the hallway, I found Austin in the bathroom, hitting the shoehorn against… the toilet?

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! DON'T THINK YOU'RE SO MIGHTY NOW, DO YOU, DICKPHONE!" with that, he flushed the toilet. He followed that by looking at me sincerely.

"The iDick can no longer try to steal my beautiful Swag case." He intoned peacefully. With that, he turned and floated back to my room.

Meanwhile, I stared at the toilet, absolutely confused.

"Jakey-poo! Come back here so I can tell you my problems!" Austin called from my room down the hall.

As I made my way back, I couldn't help thinking aloud: "Y'know, maybe you should be talking with somebody qualified for this, like a therapist or something."

As I walked into my bedroom, Austin sat up abruptly on my bed. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH!" He yelled, flopping back down.

"Okay, okay." I surrendered, smiling a little as I sat back on my bed.

"Let's continue the story." Austin spoke.

"There's more?" I groaned.

_This is going to be a long night…_

**AN: What'd you think? I hope you liked!**

**Love it? Hate it? Are confused by it? We won't know until you drop us a review!**

**For chapter two, we will be responding to people with accounts via PM.**

**We hate to be those people who tell you to review, but… REVIEW!**

**Luffles, Miranda and Sunsets, A.K.A. Munsets**


	3. Chapter 3: Wildlife (Tilly)

**AN: Woah, guys! Twenty-five reviews? You guys rock!**

**MIRANDA! Sorry, Miranda wouldn't stop dancing around the room, eating MY pizza and listening to Taylor Swift on MY iPod.**

**We don't know what else to say, so…**

**DISCLAIMER: Potatoes are yellow, **

**Skies are orange.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming.**

**I Think I've Said Too Much- chapter 3**

"So… I had just gotten used to being an iPhone, when I became a flower." Austin said, beginning the next story.

Y'know what; I'm not even surprised that the story is changing once again.

"And I wanted a pretty butterfly to land on me. And one day, a pretty butterfly _did _land on me!

"She was pretty, and she was mostly yellow, which is like, my favoritest ***1** color ever, and she was also red and black ***2 **and super pretty and had a great personality and I really liked her.

"But then, this cray-cray ladybug came along. She was really ugly, and she scared the butterfly away, and she did all the insane things, and she was just a doodie face." Austin laughed. "haha… I said doodie."

Okay, am I the only one who thinks Austin acts like an immature five-year-old when he's drunk?

"But, the buttface ladybug just landed on me. And I was like, 'bro, get off of me, I'm trying to get that super-gorgeous butterfly over there to land on me again so I can woo her,' but then the stupid ladybug was all, 'no! I'm a meanie-bum, and also I hate it when flowers ignore me! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!"

Okay, this one has connections way too obvious even for me to ignore. Butterflies, ladybugs, 'I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!'… He's obviously talking about Tilly.

"And then the wackadoodle—ooh, speaking of doodles, I really could go for some cheese doodles right now. You have any, Jakey-poo?" Austin asked, seemingly forgetting the story completely.

"Finish the story, _then_ you get your cheese doodles." I firmly told him.

"GET ME MY CHEESEDOODLES NOW, OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD WITH MY SWORD! THAT IT NOT A THREAT, IT IS A _PROMISE!" _Austin roared, jumping up with a sudden burst of energy.

"No, no! Okay, let's compromise; you finish the butterfly part, _then _we'll go get the cheese doodles." I tried.

Austin pouted for a second before agreeing, continuing the story. "So, the ladybug wouldn't get off me. So the butterfly thought I was over it, and went to some other flowers. And you have no idea how mad that made me. I was so tired of the ladybug. It was so mean to my butterfly, and it was just _so weird! _And so I had to eliminate it…" Austin began standing up.

"Let me guess: with your sword?" I asked, bored.

"Please, Jake. I thought you knew me better than that! I simply shook her off. Then the po-po took her away." Austin finished.

I was still trying to process this when Austin began tapping his foot, saying impatiently, "Can we go get the cheese doodles _now?"_

I shook off my confusion and stood up. "Yes, Austin. We can go get the cheese doodles now."

We went downstairs, walking into the kitchen. I opened a cabinet, searching it for cheese doodles. Spying a large bag, I grabbed it, closing the cabinet door.

"Here," I said. I opened the bag and held a cheese doodle out to him, expecting him to take it from my hand. Instead, he leaned his head down and ate it directly from my hand.

I pulled my hand back. "Ew, gross!" I put the bag down and went over to the kitchen sink to wash my hands.

Meanwhile, Austin grabbed another cheese doodle from the bag. As he ate it, he rolled his eyes back in his head and groaned loudly.

"Cheese doodles give me that power!" He lamented. ***3 **"And I'm not Will. or Justin Beiber. But I can sing like JB!" With that, he began singing. And, let me tell you, his drunk singing voice is not the same as his regular singing voice. And not in the good way.

"ALLLLLLLLLL… I NEED…. IS A BEAUTY AND A BEAAAAAAT! WHO CAN MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" Austin sang terribly. ***3**

"Okay, that's enough cheese doodles for you." I said, taking the bag back and putting it back in the cupboard.

"NOOOOOO! YOU'RE SO EVIL!" Austin sobbed, as I watched, being highly amused.

"Here, let's go upstairs to finish the story," I soothed him, leading him towards the stairs.

"Fine. But you're still a meanie-bum." He informed me.

I smiled. "I think I can live with that."

Once we got back to my room, we assumed our regular position with his head in my lap.

"Yeah, you stroke that head!" Austin yelled in some kind of accent.

Only a drunk Austin could make something as innocent as stroking someone else's hair sound so dirty…

"Anyways, where was I… Oh, yeah! The butterfly story!" Austin said brightly.

"You already told me that one." I gently reminded him.

"Oh, yeah! So… Now we're on the third story." Austin said, fixing his mistake.

"The butterfly story _was _the third story."

"Oh. So… the butter story?"

"Heard it."

"The second story?"

"Been there, done that."

"The story about the time I went commando for a day?"

"Ew, no! I don't wanna hear that."

"Oh, so we must be on the _fourth_ story."

"Bingo."

"Ooh! Are we playing Bingo now?"

"UGHHHHH!"

**AN: *1: Yes, we are aware that this is not a real word.**

***2: I have no idea whether a red, yellow and black butterfly actually exists. **

***3: We do not own either of these songs.**

**I guess we don't have anything else to say, so… review!**

**Luffles, Munsets**


	4. Chapter 4: Glue (Elliot)

**AN: You guys are crazy. Twenty reviews for one chapter is more than we ever expected.**

**So… Yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oranges are orange,**

**Violets are violet,**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming.**

**I Think I've Said Too Much—chapter 4**

**NOTE: The annoying gluegun is Elliot.**

"So… After I got rid of the ladybug, I was going to try to woo the butterfly again. But, before I could start wooing her, I got picked!

"I was brought to this nerd camp, called 'Camp Craftomanga' or some shit like that, and then the weirdest thing happened; I got turned into a bottle of glue!"

He did NOT just insult Camp Craftomanga. Why was Camp Craftomanga in this story, anyway? I thought he was talking about his girl problems. Unless… Oh no… He wasn't talking about me, was he?

"And I met this glue stick. And it was so tiny and cute and funny and adorkable, and I fell in love with it. And I thought it kind of liked me too, you know?

"But then, this glue gun came around. And it was a complete butthole. And it was all, 'look at me, I'm a hot glue gun! Emphasis on the _hot_!' And it totally wooed my glue stick! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN WOO MY GLUE STICK!

"But, I have no idea what the glue stick saw in him. He was hot, and he was funny, and he did everything I could do, but better! What was there to like? HE WAS LIKE A FREAKING HOT GLUE GUN ROBOT! He could even make glittery glue! And he could basket weave, and I could only make a hand turkey! DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO MAKE A HAND TURKEY WHEN YOU HAVE NO HANDS?" Austin began shaking me back and forth. "DO YOU?"

"Umm… Yeah, I do." I tried, having no idea what else to say.

"No you don't, you liar! You have hands! You weren't listening to my story! LISTEN TO ME RANT ABOUT MY PROBLEMS, GODDAMNIT!" He shook me more.

"Okay, I'm listening now, Austin." I said calmly.

"My name is no longer Austin. It is Princess Delilah." He responded, sounding snooty. "Now bow down before me, peasant!"

Wait; do I look like a peasant? Now I'm not sure whether to be offended or not…

"If I bow down before you, will you finish the story?" I asked.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, but got down on my hands and knees in front of the bed. _I can't believe I'm doing this… _With my last shred of dignity quickly disappearing, I began bowing overdramatically.

"Good. Now say, 'All hail Princess Delilah! Long may she rein!'" Austin—er, Princess Delilah—continued.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted.

"DO IT, MEAGER PEASANT!" He (she?) shouted back.

Sighing, I said (rather unenthusiastically, might I add), "All hail stupid Princess Delilah. May her rein be short and full of displeasures."

"Jokes on you, because in my country, that is a compliment." He retorted.

Is it just me or is drunk Austin getting more and more annoying by the story?

"The End! Princess playtime is over! Back to my story! YAY!" Austin said.

Princess playtime? What? Maybe I was right when I said Austin acts like an immature 5 year-old when he's drunk…

"So." Austin restarted the story. "The hot glue gun was a little Miss Perfect. And my precious little glue stick loved perfect things, so she went after him, leaving me in the dust with only my hand turkey for comfort. And so I began making plans to eliminate the hot glue gun."

Is it just me, or does Austin have an eliminating fetish?

"But that lucky bastard got away before I could get rid of him for good. That butthole knew when to leave. He was smarter than the other ones, I'll give him that. But if he ever comes back, His head is going on my wall. Right between the butters' and the iDicks'." He wrapped up.

"But I thought you flushed the iDick down the toilet." I stated, confused.

"I cut off his head before giving him the Flush of Doom." Austin said solemnly.

"Okay…" I trailed off, more than a little confused.

Okay, so I'm pretty sure he was talking about Elliot. And I'm sure the last story was about Tilly… Come to think of it, the pancake metaphor _was _oddly familiar… And hadn't Dallas worked at a cell phone accessory cart?

But why would Elliot, Tilly, Cassidy, and Dallas be in the same story, and why would they all have tried to fail Austin's relationship with this unnamed girl? It could be me… But Austin doesn't like me like that. He's told me that himself!

And then it all dropped on me. _Kira. _Kira had been caught in the middle of that fight with Elliot and Austin. I had a memory of Dallas flirting with Kira once. I even vaguely recalled a time when I saw a girl with dark hair exactly like Kira's get into a fight with Cassidy at Melody Diner. And Tilly once created a new website to rag on Kira before it got taken down.

It was Kira all along. How had I not seen it? It was obvious from the start. I had been stupid to even consider that it had been me.

I shook that all off. I smiled what I guess was convincingly at Austin.

"Time for the next one!" Austin said, cheerful again.

Here we go again…

**AN: Sorry this chapter is a little short. The next one might be a little short, too, but the rest of them will be longer.**

**ANNOUNCMENT!: We're holding a contest to see who can figure out how Jake is related to Austin! Please only do this if you're interested in the prize. And the prize, you may ask? It is *drumroll please*… **

**YOU CAN SUBMIT AN OC FOR AN OUR NEXT STORY! The OC will have a part-background, part-main. In fact, the OC will be leaving part of the way through the story. If there is more than one winner, we will draw names from a hat. If nobody guesses it, we'll be holding a different contest.**

**The only rule is that, if you have an account, you must PM your guess, or it will not be counted. Guests, you can review yours, but only guests will be counted. Please, only one guess. And do not pretend to be a guest and submit a million times, because then we will not accept reviews anymore, even for guests, and that would be unfair to them.**

**You can submit your guess between this chapter and the eighth chapter. The ninth chapter will explain who Jake is, so of course you can't guess after that.**

**So… Review and PM away!**

**Luffles, Munsets**


	5. Chapter 5: CD's (Kira)

**AN: Okay, you guys. This is the problem: we love all of you (our reviewers), but you guys did not read the rules for the contest. Only two people have sent it correctly so far. If you want to participate in the contest, go back to chapter four, and read the rules CAREFULLY.**

**Now that we got that out of the way…**

**DISCLAIMER: Sharks are people too,**

**Fish are friends, not food,**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming.**

**I Think I've Said Too Much—chapter 5**

**Ally POV**

Austin re-started the story with, "Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got—" ***1**

"Austin?" I interrupted.

"Yes?" He said.

"That's not your story. That's Taylor Swift." I corrected.

"Oh, yeah! Man, I love that song… Anyways… Oh yeah! So, I was a CD. And I wasn't some crappy CD with cheesy boy band music, either. I was a badass CD for Fallout Boy. And my friend who was a girl but wasn't my girlfriend was a CD for Avril Lavigne.

"I actually don't know why she was an Avril Lavigne CD, considering that Avril Lavigne is a badass and says a lot of potty words and somebody told me that she has sex with lots of different guys and also her singing voice is also kind of shouty and loud and is super rock and roll, and the girl-CD likes to be safe and doesn't really curse and I've heard that she's only kissed, like two guys in her entire life and her singing voice is really high and pretty and so we actually we sometimes pretended she was a Kelly Clarkson CD instead." Austin said this whole thing in a single breath. Yeah, you heard me. A single breath. ***2 **

"And then this new CD came in. It was a Taylor Swift Red CD. ***3 **Like, it would've been okay if it was a CD of her old stuff, but noooo, it was Red, which has, like, three good songs on it. ***4 **But the CD was kind of pretty and funny, and she told me she really liked me, and I thought I might like her, so I decided to date her.

"And then I realized I didn't actually really like the new CD. Like, it was okay and all, but everything about it kind of paled in comparison to my old CD. Like, the new CD was pretty, but the old CD was hot like hot potatoes. And the new CD was kind of amusing, but the old CD was funny because she wasn't funny. Like, she'd say some stupid pun or whatever about bears, but she said in a way that kind of made me believe it was funny. And the new CD was a okay singer, but whenever I heard the voice of the old CD, I literally felt like an angel was singing for me, and my new song hit number one on the charts, and I was eating cheese doodle-flavored pancakes with syrup, and I had a shiny new iPhone, and a butterfly had just landed on my shoulder, and I had finally learned how to basket-weave. Basically, it felt like what heaven should be." Austin ranted again. He was quiet for a second. "Jake?"

"Yeah? I responded.

"What's your idea of heaven?" Honestly, I was really surprised by such a serious question from Austin, so I had to take a second to think about it.

"Well… First, there'd be a piano. And a lot of other instruments too, actually. And there'd be lots of pickles and clouds, and I'd be able to write music and perform it all the time, and everyone would love me, and my best friends would be there, and…" I hesitated again. This had been my dream of heaven for a long time. And everything was there. But it felt wrong… Then I realized what was missing. With some more confidence, I added, "And you'd be there too."

"Aww, Jake?' Austin gushed. "This moves you up, like, a thousand points on the bro-meter! You were at, like, my brony, and now, you're like, my bromeo. And I'm your bromiet! Let us ride off into the sunset together!" Looks like silly drunk Austin is back again…

"Actually, that is not how the story ended." I corrected. Though I'd read minimal Shakespeare, even I knew what happened at the end of Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah, but that ending was lame, so I changed it." Austin responded. "Now, where was I…"

"The old CD's singing made you feel like you were in heaven." I managed. Now I'm positive it is Kira. Kira's prettier than me, funnier than me, and a better singer than me. Even Austin, my best friend, knows that. Kira must even know more lame bear jokes than me!

"Yeah. So, the new CD was kind of lame, but the old CD still wanted to be friends. And I was so frustrated, but I still had my rule about not eliminating girls with swords." Austin stood up and began pacing.

Oh, thank God he's not doing the sword thing again… I couldn't bear to have him eliminate me with his sword… Wait, am I actually starting to care who he "eliminates" with his "sword"? I must really need some sleep…

"But I made an exception for this one." Austin said.

Oh no… Does Austin really feel that way about me? Does he really think I'm lame? Does he really want to kill me?

"Wait, Austin." I said, just as Austin began making his way to the sword. "That girl you were about to… Eliminate… is her name, by any chance… Ally?" I asked, dreading what he would say.

"Of course not, you silly billy! I'm not supposed to tell you, but…" Austin motioned for me to come closer. Cautiously, I moved toward him, and he leaned down and whispered in my ear: "Don't tell her I told you, but… her name's Kira."

Wait, WHAT?

"Don't tell her I told you, or she'll rip off her leg and beat me with it!" Austin giggled.

I was still trying to process this. It wasn't Kira, it wasn't Cassidy, it wasn't Tilly… Was it really me?

Then again, there were a lot of other people that Austin dated. Brooke, Sarah, Jessica, Emily, Rachel, Stephanie, Jenna, even that weird Italian supermodel… I might not even know the person he was talking about! Or, for all I know, these stories are made-up and the girl isn't even real. There are a million different possibilities…

"But, then I was left with another problem: I had gotten rid of everyone in my way, but the old CD still wanted to be just friends! So I had to turn to my two closest friends for advice…"

**AN: *1: We don't own this song.**

***2: And yes, it is possible to say that all in a single breath. Sunsets was able to do it, and Miranda could do it in two.**

***3: We do not own this album.**

***4: Sorry, Tay Tay Swift fans.**

**Yes, we know we left you guys on a kind of cliffhanger. Sorry!**

**Hi, this is Sunsets. Miranda wants me to tell you guys that she just did an ariel (Idk how spell it, and if you don't know what it is, then that makes two of us! Wait, Miranda just told me it's some complicated dance move that's like a cartwheel with no hands… I don't even know…) for the first time! So… Mazel tov, I guess!**

**Review and PM!**

**Huggles and Luffles, Munsets**


	6. Chapter 6: Orangutans (Trish)

**AN: I don't really know how to start… it's just Miranda right now so… without further ado…**

**SUNSETS IS BACK, BIOTCHES!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And—wait, where we about to rhyme?**

**I Think I've Said Too Much chapter 6**

**NOTE: When he's talking about the lazy orangutan, it's Trish. I mean, who else?**

Austin began talking again. "So then I talked to the girl's best friend. For some reason, the world had turned into a jungle, and everyone in Miami was an orangutan. The girl was an adorable orangutan, but her best friend was kinda chubby and super lazy. But I didn't know who else could give me advice about the girl, so I went to her.

"Her best friend didn't want to talk to me at first. She thought I was like the dickphone or the hot glue gun or something like that. But, after a while, she saw how good of friends the girl and I were, so she knew how bad I was being friend-zoned. So, she gave me this advice: Be yourself, tell her your real feelings, and try not to screw everything up.

"And so I tried, I really did. But then, every time I started trying, the girl would tell me how great our friendship was and how she would do anything to keep it together, and I just couldn't ruin it when she told me that. And so I didn't know what else to do. So, the obvious thing to do was to go back to the lazy orangutang.

"The next piece of advice the lazy orangutan had was to just shut her up by kissing her, _then _explain my feelings. It seemed perfectly logicalistic ***1 **at the time, so I did it.

"And so, after I kissed her and explained my feelings, she was like, 'okey-dokey, I guess we can give it a try.' And so we did try. And it was great at first! But then, it was really awkward because all we cared about was not hurting the other person's feelings, and we didn't take time to think about what our own feelings. It was kind of like getting a bunch of unnecessary root canals, interrupted by making out." ***2 **Austin paused for a second to look at my reaction.

You know, even though drunk Austin was usually childish and annoying, he could sometimes be really deep. Weird… Then again, what about Austin wasn't weird?

"So we decided to break it off and go back to being buddies. But it was so hard, because every time I looked at her, I wanted to kiss her sooooooo bad. But I couldn't, because we were supposed to be friends, and friends don't make out with each other." Austin paused there. "At least I don't think they don't.

So… Yeah. I discovered that orangutans , especially lazy ones, are not good at giving advice." Austin concluded, glancing back up at me. "So… do you get it?"

"Kind of." I responded. "But I have a question."

"Fire away." He answered, closing his eyes for a second.

I had to pause to collect myself. Austin just looked so cute, with his head resting in my lap. With his eyes closed and his features relaxed, he looked really… calm, and at peace with everything.

"Why did you chase after this girl so persistently? There are so many girls, so many that would date you in a heartbeat, but you chose this one. Why?" I asked, trying to say it in the most tactful way possible.

"I chose her because of all of that. She didn't go screaming after me. She didn't go out of her way to change her plans to see me. She didn't force herself to love me. She wouldn't try to date me because of the fame, and she didn't care what she looked like in front of me. She just did whatever was comfortable for her. These days, everyone bends around what people think of them, even me. But she didn't, at least not around me. That's what was so great about her." He finished, having made this speech.

Honestly, that speech almost took my breath away. Even sober Austin is rarely that serious. Maybe having Austin like this isn't that bad…

"Now, if you'll excuse Princess Delilah, she has to go get more cheese doodles from the cupboard." Austin announced, effectively breaking the little respect I had built up for him. "Will you please escort me, commoner?" ***3**

"I'll escort you." I sighed dramatically, getting up to _escort _him. At least "commoner" is better than "meager peasant."

Austin hurried downstairs, sprinting into the kitchen, opening the cupboard and grabbing the cheese doodles. Stuffing a handful in his mouth, he sighed contentedly.

"This is life." He said. At least, I think that's what he said. It was hard to tell, considering that his mouth was full of cheese doodles.

After about five minutes of awkwardly watching Austin cram food into his mouth, I decided that was enough and made him put the cheese doodles back.

"Are you ready for the next part of the story?" He asked. "Because this is the last part."

Finally, it's almost over. I almost know who Austin is talking about.

"And so…" Austin began the final chapter of our tale.

**AN: *1: Yes, we're aware that this is not a real word.**

***2: We kind of stole this metaphor from the book Will Grayson, Will Grayson.**

***3: Any Ouran Host Club fans?**

**Don't fret dear readers. Though the next chapter may be the last part of Austin's tale, there are still four chapters to go. Don't give up on us yet!**

**Sorry this was kind of filler-ish. We were rushing a little. :/**

**So…Yeah!**

**Luffles, Munsets**


	7. Chapter 7: Rainbows (Dez)

**AN: Sorry we couldn't update yesterday. We were out with our families—you guys know the drill. But we're here today, sooo…**

**DISCLAIMER: Pee is yellow,**

**Poo is brown,**

**This disclaimer is extremely disgusting,**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming**

**By the way, Miranda is a poop, so she is thinking of all of the dialougue for this chapter while blindfolded.**

**I think I've Said Too Much—chapter 7**

**NOTE: The colorful rainbow is Dez.**

"So, Jakey-coo… You ready for my next story?" Do you even need to ask who said that?

"Sure…" I responded.

"So—WAIT, WAIT… WHY ARE YOU NOT STROKING MY HAIR?" Austin screamed.

"Um, because you didn't as-"

"DO IT, PEASANT!" He screeched.

Oh my gosh, do not tell me Princess Delilah is back. If she is, I will smack the smile right off of Austin's face, even if he is drunk.

I rolled my eyes, but continued stroking his hair. "Now, Princess Delilah will tell you a stor—" Austin was interrupted by me smacking his face.

"What the butt, Jakey-kins! You ruined my princess playtime! Now I'll have to tell the story regularly!" After pouting for a few moments, Austin began the next part of the story.

"Well, I was very disappointed by how terrible the orangutan's advice was, and all the orangutans kind of sucked anyway, so I decided to screw the system and become a rainbow. Unfortunately, everyone else had the SAME EXACT IDEA.

"So, I was up there, mingling with the other rainbows, when I saw my best friend. The weirdest thing was that, even for a rainbow, my friend was really colorful. But I was like, 'sup, bro,' and he was like, 'hey, homey g!' and I was like, 'bro, it's not 2009 anymore. Bro is in, homey G is out.' And he was like, 'gotcha, brosef.' And I was like, 'that's better!'

"And with that out of the way, I could tell him my problems. And I told him about the rainbow girl, and he said a lot of confusing things that I guess were supposed to be inspirational but were really just flipping confusing, so in the end, he ended up saying, 'dude, just compromise.'

"So I tried to do that, and what was already really bad got even worse. Like, the girl started ignoring me, and everyone hated me, and that was kind of a low point in my love life. So, I decided that the best option was to say, 'screw you' to everyone else, and just give myself advice. And I did!

"At first, it kind of sucked, but then, with everything else out of my mind, I was able to write my own song! I wrote it about the girl I liked. And, after this whole legal thing got sorted out, I told the girl I really liked her, and she admitted she liked me too! So, everything's going down a good road, but now I have a new problem. It's actually the main reason I wanted to talk to you.

"I did some more stupid stuff, and now the girl is probably really confused because I kind of put us back in the friendzone. It was really stupid, I know, but I thought that's what she wanted, but it turned out it wasn't, and if I tell her I like her again, she'll think I'm just messing with her! UGH… I'M SO CONFUSED!" Austin screamed.

Wait… that whole thing happened to me and Austin! Except for when I ignored him; I mean, when did that happen? But, that was just a detail… I mean, he _is _drunk… I think it might actually be me! But… I don't even know what to think about Austin now… I have no idea whether I feel something for him or not…

"Now, you need to go make me pancakes… BITCH." Austin said.

"Okay… Wait, was that the last story?" I asked.

"Ummm… Yeah—wait, now that you mention it, I have a bonus story!"

I groaned. "God, I can't handle another."

"No, wait, this one is quick, I promise!" Austin begged.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, but I have to tell this story while walking down the stairs."

"Okay…" I trailed off as we began to walk down the stairs.

We walked down the stairs, silent at first. We were on the last step, and I began to wonder when the story would start when Austin put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me down. Startled, I sat abruptly and banged my head against the wall.

"NOOOO!" Austin dropped to his knees next to me. "NOW WHO WILL MAKE ME PANCAKES JUST THE WAY AUSTIN LIKES THEM?"

"Ummm… I'm still alive." I informed him.

"Oh. Now that that's out of the way… Go make me my pancakes!" Austin ordered.

"But I thought you had another story?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was the story." He responded. "Now… PANCAKE TIME!" he raced into the kitchen.

I'll never understand boys…

"That was the last story, right?" I asked, following Austin, who was rummaging in the cabinets for pancake mix.

"Uh… yeah." He said, still sifting through everything.

"So, I'm your bromie now, right?" I pressed further.

"Yeah…" He continued.

"So… who's the girl I the story?" I pressed even further.

"Make me a pancake, and then we'll talk." He responded. He pulled out a carton of pancake mix. "Now, make the pancakes."

I grabbed milk and eggs out of the refrigerator, adding them to a bowl. Austin added the pancake mix, and I stirred it while Austin heated a pan on the grill. I actually thought it was a little weird how we kind of moved in sync. I could kind of see why everyone thought we were dating.

After a few pancakes got on the griddle, I relaxed against the counter for a second while Austin took out two plates and a bottle of syrup. "Want it warmed up?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Me neither." He set the bottle of syrup on the counter. A few seconds later, I went in to flip the pancakes. A few moments later, we each had a couple pancakes on our plate. I made a bunch more for Austin before turning off the griddle and moving the plates to the table.

"So…" I trailed off, squirting some syrup on my pancakes before passing it to Austin.

"So…" He also trailed off, squirting some onto his pancakes.

We sat in silence for a minute, eating the pancakes.

"Really good." Austin said with his mouth full, nodding towards the pancakes.

"Thanks." I responded. "So… the girl?"

"Oh, yeah!" Austin said, his eyes brightening. He leaned over the table and started to whisper in my ear.

"The girl is…

**AN: Cassidy! Lawls, JK. You'll find out who it is tomorrow.**

**By the way, if you didn't know for our contest, OC stands for Other Character.**

**So… Yeah!**

**Luffles, Munsets**


	8. Chapter 8: Clouds (Ally)

**AN: Sorry this is out so late! We had a lot going on. But, anyways…**

**DISCLAIMER: Grapes are green,**

**Berries are blue,**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming.**

**I Think I've Said Too Much—chapter 8**

**Last chapter:**

"_Really good." Austin said with his mouth full, nodding towards the pancakes. _

"_Thanks." I responded. "So… the girl?"_

"_Oh, yeah!" Austin said, his eyes brightening. He leaned over the table and started to whisper in my ear._

"_The girl is…"_

Back to this chapter:

"Ally." He finished. As soon as he said it, my stomach dropped.

I'd had the suspicion that it was me all along, of course. But, hearing him say it was still a surprise.

"Don't tell her, though. If she does, she'll tell me that she doesn't want to ruin our friendship, and if she says that one more time, I think I'll literally yell, 'screw everything!' and make out with her." Austin giggled.

"Let's just get back upstairs." I said faintly. As we walked upstairs, my mind drifted off. All I could hear was my brain chanting, _Austin likes me, Austin likes me, Austin likes ME, _over and over again. Okay, can I have, like, five seconds to be a complete girl and squeal hysterically? Seriously though, EEEEEK! I can't believe that Austin likes me!

But, I just can't wrap my head around it. Like, I might like him, I might not… I don't even know anymore. Like, he's my best friend, but his hair is so soft and gorgeous, but I don't want to ruin our friendship, but his eyes are so deep and caring, but it was really awkward when we did date, but he's goofy and compassionate at the same time, but I don't want things to be awkward again, but… Okay, I'm just going to come out and say what we're all thinking: Austin is hot. And he and I both love musical instruments, and he cares about me, and he's so funny, and how much else can I ask for in a guy? If I ask for anything else, I'll just have a male version of me. And, while I love myself dearly, two me's dating is, at best, awkward, and, at worst, a kind of self-incest.

As soon as we reached my door, Austin turned and announced, "Sorry, Jake-inator, but I have to go drop some poops in the toi-toi."

"Huh?" I asked, still kind of dazed and confused.

Austin sighed exasperatedly. "I'm going to the potty, genius." He walked off before I could spew some dry insult at him.

I walked back into my room and collapsed on my bed. Okay, now I need to decide: Do I like Austin like that or not?

Okay, how do I organize this… Oh, I know! A pro's and con's list! I LOVE PRO'S AND CON'S LISTS! I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off of my night table and I began listing.

PRO's:

-I definitely think Austin is attractive.

-I think he has a really great personality.

-My stomach gets some butterflies when he smiles at me or hugs me.

-I really enjoyed kissing him the few times we did kiss.

-He's one of the only people who will still laugh at my bad puns.

-He writes love songs for me.

-He once got Bruno Mars to sign a guitar for me.

-He was going to get Maroon 5 to play my surprise party.

-He helped me believe in myself.

-He definitely likes me.

-Lastly, and most importantly, I might love him.

CON'S:

-He also liked all those other girls.

-I liked other people too.

-We have a great friendship.

-The first time we dated, it was super awkward.

-Everyone would make a big deal over us dating, so it would be super awkward.

-I feel like he's not telling me something, probably about Jake.

-Lastly, and most importantly, I might not love him.

Okay… There are a lot of pros, but there _are _a lot of cons, too. I wish I always knew what to do right… It would make all these decisions so much easier…

I realized I was insanely tired, so I clicked my phone on to see what time it was. The clock read 3:34 AM. Jeez, how long was I listening to Austin's story? Of course, there were all the breaks to eliminate people, not to mention princess playtime and getting food…

Then I realized something: If Trish had come here, drunk and wanting to tell me a story, I probably would've sent her home. Why had I let Austin stay? I'd always thought of him and Trish as tied for my _best _best friend, but how could I explain this? Maybe I do like Austin as more than a friend… or maybe I now consider hi, a better friend than Trish.

With all of this weighing on my subconscious, it was no wonder that when I drifted off to sleep, the thoughts all invaded my dreams.

_**~Ally's Dream~**_

_I was with Austin. We were staring up at the clouds. _

"_Look! There's a snowman eating vanilla ice cream in a blizzard!" I laughed, pointing at a cloud._

"_Yeah? Well… That cloud is a white rabbit hiding in an igloo while in Antarctica!" Austin countered, pointing at a different cloud._

"_Well… That's a… cloud." I said, stopping short when I had a small vision._

"_Yeah? Well, that's—wait, what?" Austin sat up, looking at me, a little concerned. "What'd you say?"_

"_It's a cloud." I repeated. I sat up abruptly. "It's just a cloud, Austin. All of these are just clouds. What am I even doing? They're no more than forms of water. It's stupid to think of them as more than that." I ran my hand through my ponytail. I had no idea why I'd ever believed in something so arbitrary. _

"_Hey." Austin said. "Look at me." I looked at him, and suddenly his mood changed from playful to serious. "Let me tell you a story."_

"_Do you really think now is the best time for stories." I asked harshly. I knew I was being rude, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to stay under my personal rain cloud forever, sulking._

"_Yes, I actually, I do. Now come here." Austin patted the grass next to him. I was still mad at the world, but I sat down next to him nonetheless. He then started his story. "There was once a little boy. He expected the world of everyone, and he always followed his dreams. From the day he was old enough to start dreaming, he always wanted to be a rock star. All he could see in clouds were guitars and microphones and other instruments._

"_And so that went on. But, eventually, his dreams faded into the background. He couldn't come up with lyrics, and his parents couldn't afford all the instruments. His parents always said that, when the boy was old enough, he'd work at their family store. And so, eventually, that's what the boy decided his future was. He only saw the clouds as clouds._

"_But then, one day, he woke up with lyrics in his head! He was so excited, and he thought that his dreams had come true. SO he recorded the song and put it on the web. It went viral almost instantly._

"_So, he thought everything was great. But, as it turns out, it wasn't. It turned out he had stolen the song, and he had to work out the matter with the girl he stole it with. But they ended up becoming good friends. She wrote his songs, and he sang them. They made a great team, and the boy got a record deal. His dream had come true, and the clouds looked the same as they used to; with pianos and microphones and guitars. But, if he hadn't taken that one chance, maybe those clouds would still just be clouds to him." He finished the story, looking at me expectantly. "Well? What'd you think?"_

_A small smile fought its way onto my face. "It sounds awfully familiar." I teased, bumping my shoulder against his._

"_Aw, there's the Ally I know." Austin smiled at me, throwing an arm around me. I leaned into his shoulder._

"_And Ally?" He looked at me seriously again. "Never doubt the magic in those clouds. Because, when I look at that cloud, what do you think I see?" He pointed to a cloud._

"_A polar bear eating a coconut-flavored ice pop and some marshmallows?" I smiled._

"_I was going to say a white cat playing with a white ball of yarn on a white carpet, but…" Austin grinned. Soon, we were back to lying down, making up silly things that we found in the clouds._

_**~Ally is waking up now~**_

I woke up, blinking at the ceiling. I had almost forgotten that ever happened. I had nearly stopped believing in myself, but Austin had helped me believe in myself again… _Austin… _

And that was when I realized that I could not be just friends with Austin Moon.

**AN: Sorry for the kind-of-cliffhanger!**

**By the way, it's just Sunsets. Around the beginning of the dream sequence, Miranda started feeling sick and had to leave to go home. I hope I did all right alone! :)**

**I have no idea what else to say, so…**

**Yeah!**

**Luffles, Sunsets**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth (Jake)

**AN: Hey there! It's just Sunsets again today; Miranda's still a bit under the weather. :/ **

**So, a highly anticipated chapter waits! You guys will finally learn who Jake is! DUN DUN DUNNNN! In the bottom AN, we will announce the winner of our contest.**

**THIS IS OUR LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOUGUE! I'll miss you guys. :')**

**So, I guess it's time for the…**

**DISCLAIMER: Mangos are silver,**

**Kumquats are gold,**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming.**

**I Think I've Said Too Much—chapter 9**

**Ally POV**

Soon after I realized my feelings for Austin, I realized that there was light streaming through my window. I checked my clock: Ten AM! I'd never slept this late in my life!

Feeling much more rested than I had last night, I kicked my brain into high gear. So, first things first: Where was Austin? He probably would've come to my room when he was done in the bathroom. Either that or he'd have left…

Of course, it seemed I had overlooked a third option, and that option became clear to me as Austin stumbled into my room: Austin had fallen asleep on the toilet.

Wow, if I wasn't so preoccupied, I'd probably laugh at that. Instead, I stared at Austin's confused face. He crinkled his eyes and stumbled around. "Austin! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, getting up to steady him.

He squinted at me. "Oh, hey Ally." So he no longer thinks I'm Jake… That must mean he's sober again. Of course, he most likely has a killer hangover.

"Hey, Austin." I responded, forcing one of his arms around my neck so I could support his weight. I struggled under his weight, cursing how much heavier he was than me. Eventually, I just managed to get him to sit on the floor with his back leaning on the side of my bed.

"What's going on? I woke up in your bathroom with a killer headache, and I have no idea how I got there." Austin said, barely staying upright.

"Hold on a sec. Let me go get you some aspirin and water to make you feel better. Then I'll tell you what went on." I promised, already getting up to race downstairs and grab the items I needed. Racing back up the stairs, I gave him the water and aspirin, and he choked the pill down before gulping some water.

"You'll feel better in a few minutes." I reassured him, moving the glass up to my bedside table.

"So, what happened last night?" Austin asked weakly, sitting up a little straighter.

"Long story or short story?" I asked from where I was pulling the curtains together so the light would no longer stream through to bother Austin.

"Uh… Short first, I guess." He shrugged, sounding indifferent.

"SO, I was in my room when you came bursting in, saying you'd used the spare key and you wanted to talk. So we talked about some unimportant stuff for a while, nothing really interesting, and we had snacks, and there were a lot of swords and princesses, and who's Jake?" I asked, trying to slip in a question about Jake.

"How'd you know about Jake?" Austin questioned, startled.

"You kept calling me Jake…" I trailed off when I saw Austin go pale. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I sat next to Austin and put and hand on his shoulder to steady him, in case he was going to pass out or something. "What's wrong, Austin?"

"Nothing, it's just… I knew I should've told you about Jake sooner but I didn't want you looking at me like I should be pitied and it never seemed like the right time to tell you but now I guess I have to tell you about him!" Austin rushed, taking a deep breath.

"Austin, I'm going to go back to asking a simple question. Who is Jake?" I asked calmly.

Austin sighed nervously. "Well, Jake was… Jake was…"

"He was my little brother." He finished quickly.

"WHAT? You don't have a little brother! Out of all the lies you've told me, Austin Moon, this one breaks it." I spouted angrily.

"No, wait! I can see why you think I'm lying. But, it's a hard story, and… I guess I'll just tell you."

_~Flashback~_

_Four-year-old Austin's POV_

_I was so excited! I had eaten pancakes for breakfast, I had gotten cool new stuffed dolphin named Dougie, and I didn't remember a time I'd been more excited. Why? Because, I was supposed to have a new brother in a few days! I couldn't wait to play games with him and run outside with him and make him do stuff for me._

_I was sitting in my room, playing with Dougie when my dad came in. He had this pained expression on his face, and tears dripping out of his eyes. That was the first time I ever saw my dad cry, and it scared me. I knew something bad was happening._

"_Austin," my daddy said. "I need to go be with Mommy. Your babysitter, Janet, will be here in a few minutes to take care of you while I'm gone, okay?"_

_I relaxed. Janet was my favorite babysitter, and she's always do stuff with me. We'd sing and dance and play games. Daddy was probably just crying because he was so happy to go out with Mommy. _

_I was with Janet for a while. We played all of our favorite games, but she was distracted. I asked her what was wrong._

"_Nothing, sweetheart." She forced a smile. "Do you want to watch a movie? What about Beauty and the Beast?" That far, I had never turned down an offer to watch Beauty and the Beast, so we watched. Sometime during it, I drifted to sleep._

_I awoke to the sounds of voices in the halls. I strained my ears enough to hear some of their words._

"_Mimi—okay—hospital—baby?" I heard Janet's voice ask. My heart leapt. Mommy had had the baby?_

"_Medicine—pain—miscarriage." I heard my dad state grimly. I then heard Janet sobbing. What was a miscarriage? What had happened to my brother? I vowed to find out, then sat back in front of the screen and watched the singing teapots._

_~Flashback over~_

"A few years later, I Googled what miscarriage meant. That's when I found out…" Austin paused to squeeze his eyes closed. His whole body was shaking, and all I could do was rub circles on his back in what I hoped was a comforting motion.

"And that's when I found out that I lost my baby brother." He choked, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, look at me." I said kindly but firmly. He looked at me, brown eyes pooling with tears. "It's just me. You can cry. You don't have to hold your tears back." I reminded him, still making lazy circles on his back. He nodded, his eyes finally brimming with tears.

"And they had a name picked out for him and everything. Jake Patrice Moon." Austin sobbed into his hands. "And it just seems so unfair that, when everything was starting to go right, it all went wrong."

It's kind of unnerving to see Austin so different than usual. His usual masks of happiness and cheer, sarcasm and talent, cockiness and kindness… they all fell away to reveal a new Austin. One that was broken and confused and just wanted some answers. Maybe I couldn't give him all the answers, but I could help him out…

"You know, once upon a time, a boy like you told a girl like me not to give up on her dreams. Now I'm telling you the same thing." I started saying. "If you give up now, then you won't see what's further down the path. If you don't take a chance to try to make things better, you'll end up digging yourself further into your sadness. And it's totally stupid and cliché, I know, and you probably didn't get anything from it, I know, but if you don't try to take my sappy story into your heart, than you don't know what it could do to help you. Who knows? Maybe a healthy dose of clichés and sap is what your broken heart needs." I finished my speech, pulling myself closer to Austin.

Austin stared off into space for a second before looking back at me. "You really do know how to make a broken-hearted person feel better." He smiled, reaching to hug me.

"It's what I do best." I responded, reaching to hug him back.

Dang it! With all that drama, I had almost forgotten about my feelings for Austin. But, when he hugged me, the butterflies were back full-force. I jerked away a little, startled. Austin looked at me in alarm.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously. I bit back some curses. Darn you, butterflies!

"Nothing, just…" I trailed off, trying desperately to think of an excuse.

"Ally." Austin said, slowly, as if speaking to a stubborn child. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing!" I defended. Whoops, that might've come out a little harsher than I meant it to…

"Ally, seriously. What's wrong?" Austin looked into my eyes, no longer sad but concerned.

"Well, the problem is that… um, well, funny story, it's, ah…" I trailed off, trying to think of something to say. Come on, come on! My mind spazzed out and next thing I knew, I was kissing Austin.

Okay, what is going on? I was kissing Austin, and I really shouldn't have been because I had just decided I liked him, but I kind of really didn't want to stop because I really liked kissing him… Ugh, my brain is so confusing.

Eventually, we broke apart for air. "What was that?" Austin asked breathlessly.

"Uh…" I trailed off. Great job, Ally! Way to get yourself into an even bigger mess! Is there no limit to the amount of things I can screw up?

"Ally?" I heard Austin say. I blinked a few times to get back to the present, where Austin was staring at me.

"Ally? I know you don't like it when I tell you these kinds of things, but I need to tell you that I really like you and I really want us to date, but not hold back our feelings this time." He said it all in a rush, and then looked at me for a reaction. He looked kind of nervous, as if he were waiting for me to explode.

"Austin," I sighed, "I really like you too. But let's start smaller this time. Test the waters, you know?" I looked anxiously for his reaction.

In response he smiled a little and said, "I think I can handle that."

**AN: Woah, that was way longer than I expected it to be… than again, it also probably sucks more than I think it does…**

**Still just Sunsets… I miss Miranda. :(**

**Anyways, though, the winner of the contest is… r5loverforever99, who guessed that Jake was Austin's brother that Ally didn't know about! Not exact, but pretty darn close. It'll probably be a while until the story with the OC is out, but we'll PM you with details ASAP!**

**So…Yeah!**

**Luffles, An extremely lonely Sunsets :'(**


	10. Chapter 10: Endings (Auslly)

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry we couldn't update yesterday; Miranda just finished getting sick, and we were deciding on how to write the chapter, and we had back-to-school shopping and whatnot. But, we're here now, so… Story time!**

**DISCLAIMER: Flowers are green,**

**Swords are lime green.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And we don't do rhyming.**

**And now, for the last time…**

**I Think I've Said Too Much chapter Ten—the epilogue. **

Ally POV

It has been a week since Austin and I decided to take things slow, and I have to say that it has been working better. Since it's going so slow, we feel comfortable enough to criticize each other, but we still have a good relationship. I feel like things will go pretty well. Both my parents were out—_again. _

But, I was there, sitting on my bed, reading my book, when I heard heavy footsteps in the hall. _Jeez, this seems pretty familiar…_

Then, as expected, Austin stumbled into my room. "Sup, Jake-alator?" He mumbled.

"Hey Austin," I smiled lightly as he sat down on my bed.

"I've gotta tell you a story." He slurred, but this time it seemed… different. I don't know, less slur-ey, maybe? Weirder and weirder…

"Okay, sure." I said, fluffing his hair a little.

"YOU DO NOT TOUCH PRINCESS DIANA'S HAIR UNLESS SHE SAYS THOUGH!" Austin screamed.

_Wait a second… Princess Diana?_

"Princess Diana?" I asked confusedly. "I thought it was Princess Delilah…"

I saw a flicker of panic in Austin's eyes. "Um, yes, well… Princess Delilah is sick today!" Austin tried. This time, though, I saw through his fakeness.

"Drop it, Austin." I sighed, tying my hair back.

He slumped. "Dang it!" He exclaimed. "I was sure I got it right!"

"You thought I couldn't tell Princess Delilah from Princess Diana?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Fair point, fair point… I guess nothing eludes the great Ally Dawson." Austin joked.

"You better believe it!" I laughed, elbowing him. He elbowed me back, laughing. Then we both stopped laughing, and there was a brief awkward silence.

"So…" I dragged out.

"So…" He repeated.

"Pancakes?' I inquired, grinning at him.

"Do you even have to ask?" He grinned back.

And so we laughed all the way down the stairs, elbowing past each other and racing to the kitchen. There, we began to make pancakes, just the way we did last week.

"Hey, Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah?' He asked back.

"I was wondering… why were you even drunk in the first place? I mean, I thought you weren't into the whole drugs-and-alcohol part of fame." I questioned, mixing the batter.

"Well…" He trailed off, making a face. "There's no point in keeping this from you, so I'll just tell you: It was part of a stupid dare in a truth or dare game."

"What was the dare?" I frowned, trying to make sense of it.

"To down ten shots." Austin stated matter-of-factly, dropping some batter onto the griddle.

"Where were you that you were playing Truth or Dare?"

"Kira's birthday party." Austin chuckled.

"Figures." I smirked.

We finished up making the pancakes in silence. We sat down to eat, pouring the syrup over our pancakes.

"Did you really not like Dallas and Elliot that much?" I blurted out.

"Um, yeah. Don't you remember all those times we clashed?" Austin raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah," I recalled, remembering all the glares and boasting on Austin's part.

"What about you? How'd you feel about the girls?" Austin inquired.

"Okay, so… Cassidy was kind of cool, Tilly was…well, you know, Kira was fun to hang out with, but a little on the boring side. Brooke was a _little _over-attached, that weird super-model kind of freaked me out, and—"

"Okay, I get it." Austin cut me off.

"You've certainly dated a lot of people, Austin." I commented.

In response, he shrugged. "I get around," He added a wink in for effect.

"Eww!" I giggled, pretending to be grossed out.

"Come on. You know you love it." Austin sing-songed.

"Strangely, I do." ***1 **

Austin smiled at me, causing some butterflies in my stomach. I don't think I'll ever get tired of his smile…

"Let's go back upstairs." Austin grinned. Taking my hand, we both walked back towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Austin?" I smirked.

"What?" He asked.

I gave him a kiss. "That's for giving me butterflies." I smirked. Then I dashed back to my room, a laughing Austin close at my heels.

**AN: This is kind of a Will Grayson, Will Grayson reference (I think). So… I don't own.**

**THERE'S SOME VERY IMPORTANT STUFF DOWN HERE THAT YOU SHOULD READ.**

**So… I Think I've Said Too Much is over! *sniffles* I'll miss it…**

**To those of you who asked for a sequel, I'm not sure if we ever told you this, but the story was never meant to have a sequel. So, this is the real end. HOWEVER, if you want to start reading our other stories , we have a few we're planning to start up soon.**

**SCHEDULEING- WISE, THIS IS WHAT WE HAVE: Updates for one-shots and other stories will be coming once a week—most likely Fridays. Most likely, we will not be posting anything over ten chapters until our next break. We will be coming up with a more detailed schedule and posting it on our profile soon.**

**So… Yeah! Enjoy, our little Aussly-shippers!**

**Signing off for the last time,**

**Munsets**


End file.
